Andrina
Andrina, also known as Aunt Andrina is a character who first debuted in Disney's 1989 film The Little Mermaid. She is one of King Triton's seven daughters, one of Melody's six maternal aunts, and is one of Ariel's six older sisters. Most importantly, she is also one of Eric's six sisters-in-law. Background In extension media released from 1989 onward, she is the second daughter of King Triton and Queen Athena. However, The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning depicts her as the third daughter. Andrina has a purple tail, and wears a magenta seashell bra. She has hazel eyes and blonde hair that is fastened with a pink decoration that looks like a real ponytail. The prequel depicts Andrina as a person who loves to tease her other sisters. In various books, she is depicted as being very athletic, enjoying gymnastics and sports. Appearances ''The Little Mermaid'' At the beginning of the film Andrina and her sisters Aquata, Arista, Attina, Adella, and Alana perform a song for Sebastian's concert, with Andrina carrying green pom-poms as she introduces herself. She, like her sisters, prepares to introduce Ariel for her singing debut, but is shocked when Ariel is nowhere to be found. Later on, when Ariel begins acting strange, Andrina is the first to figure out what is happening, and tells her father that Ariel is obviously in love. However, she, like the rest of the family, has no idea that Ariel has fallen in love with a human. After this point, Andrina appears in cameos alongside her sisters. At the end of the film, she is seen waving goodbye to Ariel as she and Eric leave for their honeymoon on their wedding ship. Andrinna make a brief cameo in the animated series of It's a Small World. Seen in the episode "Topical Hideaway" she encouagres Ashley to continue rowing ''The Little Mermaid (TV series) While Andrina does appear in the television series, her role is largely limited to cameo appearances alongside the other sisters. ''The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea Andrina makes minor appearances in the sequel. She is among the merfolk celebrating the birth of Ariel and Eric's daughter Melody. ''The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning'' Andrina's biggest role is in the prequel film of the series, where the family's background is given. Andrina is introduced as one of the daughters of King Triton and Queen Athena. After Athena is killed in an accident, Triton has the girls raised strictly under the eye of their governess Marina Del Rey. When Andrina and her sisters discover that Ariel has been sneaking off to a forbidden music club, Andrina and the other girls join Ariel the next night. However, Triton finds out after being informed by Marina, and punishes the sisters by confining them to their room. However, Ariel is eventually able to help her father remember how good music is, and everyone rejoices over the return of music. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Andrina is one of the only two of Ariel's sisters (Attina being the other one) to make an appearance in the Kingdom Hearts series where they perform "A New Day Is Dawning". Disney theme parks Andrina and Ariel made appearances in the underwater ride "20,000 Leagues Under the Sea". They are swimming alongside a gigantic sea creature which is seen where the submarine captain is telling the guests that they are descending into uncharted waters, where the mind can play tricks on you and next thing they may see are..."Mermaids and sea monsters, I do not believe it!" Trivia *Her name is the feminine form of "Andrew". *Her voice actress in the third movie is also Ariel's daughter, Melody's. *In the first movie, her eyes were blue like the rest of her sisters. *A mermaid in Wreck-it-Rachel II looks like her, but her hair is black and her tail is orange and wears a yellow tank top decorated with seashells. Category:Characters Category:European characters Category:The Little Mermaid characters Category:Mermaids Category:Hybrids Category:Princesses Category:Females Category:Disney characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Characters Category:Lovers Category:Heroines Category:Royalty Category:Siblings Category:Adults Category:Teenagers Category:Animated Characters Category:Sarcastic characters Category:Aunts Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Main Protagonists Category:Tragic Category:Minor Characters Category:Daughters Category:Film character Category:Disney Heroes Category:Disney Heroines Category:Hazel Eyes Category:Danish characters Category:Scandinavian characters Category:Beautiful Characters